


Almost All the Way

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Eyewitness
Genre: First Time Kiss, Interrupted, M/M, Make Out Session, Things Get Heavy, almost sexy times, not quite there yet, philips pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: Philip's pov for the cabin make out session.It's short and groan worthy. The possibilities are endless with these guys..





	

He could have gone all the way with Lukas. He would have if Lukas didn't look so freaked out by it. So Philip reassured him it wasn't a big deal. Hell, the making out was nice enough. He could wait for the rest.

He kissed him feverishly and with everything he could. Lukas had to have guessed that he wasn't really into motocross. Sure, the bikes were cool and the jumps Lukas did were amazing but Philip didn't care that much for the sport. He liked filming Lukas. He liked having an excuse to hang out with him. And he definitely liked the results so far. 

Philip slipped a hand up Lukas' side who let out a low moan. God, he felt good. His skin was warm and when it pressed against his own, shivers went up his spine. And when Lukas dropped down so his entire body pressed into Philip, he almost lost it. His hands were everywhere, touching every bit of Lukas he could. And he could tell he wasn't the only one being affected. 

Lukas' ragged breathing was loud in his ear. His lips trailed up and down Philip's throat. His fingers kept creeping down to the front of his jeans and every time he did the back of his knuckles brushed against Philip. He nearly bucked into him! 

Philip alternated between gripping Lukas' arms and sliding his hands across his stomach. That action made Lukas pant particularly hard into the side of his neck. It was intense. Philip pulled Lukas back against him, their chests pressing together. The heat was building and he knew if they didn't slow down, things were going to accelerate past the point where he could stop them. But Lukas' lips against his skin were intoxicating and he couldn't think straight and _dammit_ he didn't know if he could stop.

Gravel crunched outside and lights swept into the cabin. Lukas pulled back violently, eyes wide. 

"Shit, it's my dad!" Lukas frantically pulled his shirt over his head. And just like that, it was over.


End file.
